


Last Trick of Hippocampus/海马体的垂死挣扎

by Hukkm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Future Fic, Kink Meme, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm
Summary: #我的CP创作关键词：今天为#焰钢#测试的结果是①并肩战斗 ②失忆症 ③初恋。- 来交作业了#Today's keywords for Roy/Ed: ①fighting by your side ②amnesia ③puppy love





	Last Trick of Hippocampus/海马体的垂死挣扎

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> a. 虽然有种蜜汁翻译的感觉，但是确确实实是我自己的原创^^;  
> b. 是甜的！我从来不与恶势力同流合污（x  
> c. 庸俗，以及狗血。
> 
> （中文字数约4000字）

“姓名？”

 

“爱德华·艾尔利克。”

 

“年龄？”

 

“25岁。”

 

“职业？”

 

“……你这混蛋有完没完！”金发的年轻人蹙起的眉头像是在牛排里发现了半只苍蝇，“我是不是走错进了审讯室？”

 

“——都说了是你弟弟拜托我这么问你的，我也没有办法——毕竟国家栋梁的请求一向很难拒绝，你是知道的。”男人没事人地耸了耸肩，像是早就演练过一万遍一样驾轻就熟地推了锅，“还有最后一个问题，我是谁？”

 

“操你，罗伊，”爱德华右手一撑轻巧地翻身坐上办公桌，柚木大玩意儿发出了令人不安的吱嘎声。他揪过军官的领子恶狠狠地盯着男人闪烁的眼睛，难得居高临下地、咄咄逼人地质问道，“如果这也是阿尔叫你问我的我就跟你姓——这不是重点——我他妈一个半月才回来一次就受到这待遇？你脑子进水了？”

 

他嚣张的气焰似乎对面前的男人没有一点震慑力，罗伊只是举起双手无辜地眨了眨眼睛，但他嘴边毫不掩饰的得意微笑无异于火上浇油。“喂，你——”

 

“爱德华，我道歉。”新一轮的诘问被莫名其妙的致歉打断，爱德却不知为何从那双漂亮得不像话的眸子里读出了一丝真诚。“我猜是你弟弟也听闻了那样的传言……”不自觉地放松了手上的力道，爱德懵懂地盯着他。“…有关你那里的——失忆症。”

 

金发的年轻人一怔，旋即露出一个模棱两可的笑：“我还以为什么大事呢。”他松开架在罗伊脖子上的手，撑在身后稳住身子，仰起头似乎颇为轻松地翘起二郎腿，“没想到军方那么无聊，居然有闲情雅致调查这种事。”

 

男人似乎有些不满，也许是由于桌沿被爱德厚重的军靴毫不客气地踢了一脚。“不，我惊讶的是，”他说，“你居然对此浑然不觉。”

 

“啊啊，随便怎么样都好啦，那边的事。”爱德闭上眼睛嫌弃地挥挥手，“总会有人去研究的吧，这里的那里的，反正我不想管——比起这个，”年轻人倏地睁开眸子，眼里跃动的光芒让罗伊一瞬间有些恍惚，“你还记得电子吗？先前所有人都以为它只是一种粒子，但是最近我发现它也有可能也有某种波的特性……”

 

有时候罗伊自己都会害怕自己过分擅长的伪装术——尽管这种圆滑的处世技巧为他的职业、晋升、乃至人生都带来了不可计数的便利，比如肩上的星星，比如无数对他而言有些过于沉重的信任，比如现在，当爱德华·艾尔利克在他面前眉飞色舞地谈着自己最新的猜想和证明的过程，似乎是把他当作某个求知若渴的同事或是学生——或者说，他无时无刻不对自己研究的事物倾注有十万分的热情，就算他面前的对象是一个表面上出于对恋人的尊重而笑得十分真诚、仿佛对自己年轻时候的研究还留存有一丝眷恋的迷人将军——尽管这个人他脑袋里的每一个细胞都在盘算着如何把话题扯到他们先前聊的东西上去。

 

“这听起来确实振奋人心。”罗伊瞅准爱德口中蹦出长句的间隙，在他放下二郎腿准备随手抓过张纸给他推导公式前机敏地作出回应，开始了话题争夺战的反击，“我希望你一会儿再告诉我更多的细节——在我们把刚刚的话题，也就是失忆症，结束之后——最近发生的事实在太多了，我俩确实需要好好聊聊。”

 

“……啥，我以为那个话题已经结束了。”爱德悻悻地搁下笔，换了只脚又架起二郎腿，殊不知自己无意中又一次向男人妥协了——也许这已经是种习惯，又有谁知道呢？就像是他每次回来的第一站就是这间给自己带来无数不堪和美好的办公室一样。“不过我还是要提醒你一句，这个方程才是整个证明当中的精华。”

 

“是是是，一会儿再说——你就不能给我留个五分钟吗，亲爱的？”

 

“说吧，我掐着表。”

 

罗伊半真半假地叹口气，说：“爱德华，你真的没意识到……就算是传言，但是假设成真的话……你是知道后果的。”

 

年轻人无所谓地摇摇头：“杞人忧天。”

 

“是的……尽管听起来不可思议。”罗伊敛了敛眼神，“似乎是说，失忆在你们那儿仿佛已经成了一种传染病，以一种惊人的可怖的速度小规模地爆发，当它侵染了一部分人群之后又令人不安地消失——而讽刺的是，由于被传染的人对过去的回忆日益模糊，所以传染源无人知晓。”

 

爱德垂下眼帘，睫毛翕动，“罗伊，”他扯出一个古怪的微笑，“说实话，我一点都不惊讶。”他的手臂由于长时间的支撑有些钝痛的麻木，爱德烦躁地甩了甩手，然后犹豫了一下，伸手按了按罗伊的肩膀，“你没觉得我们经历的怪事已经够多了吗？——一个触犯禁忌的人，”他指了指自己，又握成拳轻轻碰了碰罗伊的心脏，“跟一个杀人犯——你自己所谓的——能某种意义上活到现在，已经足够奇怪的。更奇怪的是，他们还相爱了。”他像是逃避什么似的不敢直视男人的眼睛，直接仰起头死死盯着苍白的天花板，刺眼的日光灯晃得他眼花缭乱，他忍不住又一次阖上了眼，青红色的虚像落在视网膜上像鬼怪一样狰狞，“真理之门、约定之日、炼金术……我受够了，真的，这些记忆就像是镣铐一样束缚着我……对不起，也许——”

 

活死人，某种意义上，他俩都是。

 

他们可以活成一万个人里眼中一万种样子，但是他们从未活成自己。

 

——直到生前荣誉等身，直到身后青史留名，他们仍然不知道自己到底是谁。

 

 “不要道歉，爱德华。”

 

年轻人没有像往常一样接话，办公室的气氛一瞬间有些尴尬。走廊上昏晦的灯光透过磨砂玻璃影影绰绰地涌进来，像是吟咏着喑哑的歌声；时间在空气小分子的碰撞声中滴答作响，每一下都震得他心惊胆颤。爱德定定地盯着罗伊肩膀上扎眼的金色星星，手指不自觉的抽搐，这时他才意识到他们的五指以一种暧昧的姿态紧紧相扣。

 

爱德不知道这也是某种讨厌的习惯还是别的什么，对于罗伊潜意识里无条件的信任就像是刻在血骨上的烙印，就算他加上了“传言”、“据说”一类的字眼，爱德只是将其理解为他一贯的严谨。这个男人不会轻易说出空穴来风的话。他对自己说，你是知道他的——世界上除了罗伊·马斯坦本人，还有什么人比你更了解这个人呢。

 

——那么反过来呢？

 

毋庸置疑的吧。他在内心里露出一个小小的嘲讽的微笑。还有什么人比这个讨人厌的上司更熟悉自己的软肋在哪儿的呢，有时候他真怀疑这男人身上装着一个读心器（爱德显然是忘记了自己有多么喜怒于色）。可是这是不是自己的一厢情愿呢？他不傻，他知道，自己的恋人是个卓越的演员，而他本人的神经虽然敏感却不纤细——甚至当年，第一个告诉他“大佐对你好像有意思”（是的，那时候这个人的军衔还是大佐）的还是自家弟弟。

 

这时候罗伊深深地叹了口气，“爱德华，”他唤了一声，爱德的思绪被猛地扯了回来，他的手夸张地抽搐了一下，“你知道……我从来不愿让你背负那么多——”

 

“这不是你的错。”爱德猛地插话。

 

“——我没说这是谁的错。”罗伊安抚似的把年轻人的手扣紧，“确实……如你所说，我们都是罪孽深重的人——我也是，你也是，甚至霍克爱、哈勃克……我们所有人，我们拥有的名誉和权利越多，我们背负的罪也越多——用你的话来说，就是正相关。”他讨厌谈大道理，但是不知怎的，在爱德华面前探讨人生总让他烦躁不起来，“你已经不是小孩子了，我……很抱歉没有把这些教给你。”

 

如果说爱德此时的惊异可以作为等价交换一侧的砝码，那另一边估计只有真理本人扭下一只胳膊才能够与它的分量相当。这是他和罗伊相遇相识以来他第一次对他说出“你不是小孩子”这样的话，从前的他每每在男人拿他的年龄（和身高）调侃时总条件反射一般跳起来，甚至成年以后，有了恋人关系作为基础，自家上司的恶趣味愈加变本加厉，毕竟年龄差这玩意儿并不会随着自己岁数的增长而变小。

 

不可否认，他现在确实是有些断章取义般的可悲的欢愉，但他仔细回忆了一下男人试图传递给他的讯息，不免从胸腔里又挤出一口气来。

 

他本不想把这久别重逢的气氛弄得那么糟。

 

怎么可能是你的错呢？！他内心的喊叫声仿佛要把他吃了，明明是我任性地开始了这样的话题……更何况，现在的自己，早就不在意了啊。

 

当他回过神来的时候，罗伊伸出双手用力地拥抱了他。“爱德华，”爱德还坐在桌子上，这个拥抱显得相当别扭，“我相信你有自己的选择——我尊重、而且无条件地支持你的选择——如果让你觉得过去的回忆……是种枷锁，我不会介意。”

 

他的声音平静而坚决，像是从远古传来又走向时间的尽头，爱德恍然间听到了当初在皮纳可家的“我给你两个选择”、听到了约定之日对霍克爱的命令“中尉，请做我的眼睛”、听到了他竞选总理的陈词“……由我，全权代理亚美斯特里斯的日常事务”，他听着这个男人迷人的声音蛊惑着更多的选民手里的选票，看着这个男人的身影在名利场中游刃有余，但他知道，在骨子里他们别无二致——他们所做的一切，都是在赎罪。

 

他清晰地记着，男人在大选前和自己最后一次见面的时候，第一次放低了姿态——“爱德华，我希望在竞选那天……你能回来。”他记得自己没说话，只是低着脑袋狠狠地点头，晃得自己近乎窒息。

 

他还记得，他还记得，罗伊亲手为自己做的第一杯拿铁，绵密的奶泡上巧克力粉星星点点，诱人的棕酱被用他一贯的花哨的字体拼出了几个单词『let me love you』。爱德不是个懂浪漫的人，但这丝毫不影响他在男人家里沙发上当场羞红了脸，随即在罗伊坚实的怀抱中偷偷吻上他的唇。

 

Puppy love，却是everlasting love。

 

他是知道的，他是记得的，是这个男人在他最迷茫的时候给了他希望，是这个男人第一次教会了他什么是爱，是这个男人在他生命的尽头紧紧地攥着他的手，叫他“常回来看看”。

 

——爱德华·艾尔利克，亚美斯特里斯国立大学有史以来最年轻的教授，由于饱受家族遗传病的困扰，生命永远定格在了25岁那年。

 

“所以我说……你怎么会有这种想法？”爱德以男人的肩膀为支点，只是一撑就坐在他的大腿上，他仍然是二十来岁的年纪，精致的五官和灿烂的金发交相辉映，苍白的唇覆上罗伊的嘴角，“我会好好保护我的海马体的……虽然你说的那种事根本没有科学依据——你别偷偷捏我屁股！——毕竟我们经历的超越常人理解的事多了去了，像是死掉的人还能在另一个平行世界跟原来一样生活，之类的。”

 

“还可以每隔一个半月回来看看老情人，顺便吵个架？”

 

“嘿，我可不记得吵架这回事。”

 

“嗨呀不得了，这可是失忆症的第一个症状——你的姓名？”

 

“爱德华·罗伊你信不信我把你脑袋拧下来·你再问我这种狗屎问题我保证下次再也不来你这儿了·艾尔利克。”

 

“唔，这可不妙，万一你真的忘记回家的路、缠上什么无辜的路人怎么办？总理的工作量已经够大了我可不想……”

 

“闭嘴吧罗伊。”爱德华用一个蛮不讲理的吻逼着自家混蛋恋人把剩下的话吞进肚子里，“放心吧，我只缠着你——”他小小地咬了一口，“——一辈子。”

 

明天太阳升起的时候，在办公室独自呆了一晚上的总理嘴上会多出来一个小小的擦伤和一抹微妙的、永不褪色的微笑。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 看，多么甜（被打死）  
> Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
